¿My boyfriend is a dragon?
by lautaroukesito39730
Summary: Chimuelo busca deseperadamente salvar a su especie de la extincion...va y encuentra a un brujo el cual le entrega una pocion con la advertencia que debera beberla solo quien lo ame de verdad...¿sera Hipo esa persona? Yaoi, Mpreg, Fic raro
1. Chapter 1

Mi maldita mente yaoista estaba en súper on cuando vi una película de dreams Works y adivinen que: ese dragoncito me encanto demasiado como para no yaoisarlo con su jinete…por favor sean suaves conmigo ya que es mi primer fic de esta pareja ^^ plis

Advertencias: Yaoi, Fic demasiado meloso, Lemmon, Mpreg, fic dragonxchcico no quiero quejas después.

Disclamer: Todos los personajes, lugares o seres no me pertenecen los cuales solo los uso por mero entretenimiento y placer de escribir ^^

Todo comienza con un deseo

En un claro del bosque de una majestuosa isla invernal se encontraba un dragón, pero no cualquier dragón, era ni as ni menos un Furia Nocturna, o mejor dicho el último Furia Nocturna. El joven dragón se encontraba en un dilema que nunca pensó que se encontraría, y era la etapa de la reproducción, habían pasado ya largos años desde su infancia hasta su pubertad y se dio cuenta que él era el ultimo de su linaje, eso lo ponía en una situación algo incomoda. Lo peor de todo es que a varios dragones ya les "urgía" encontrar sus parejas y nuestro dragón no iba a permitir que su especie se extinga…Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de evitar que eso pasara. También había un segundo problema aunque encontrara, ni de milagro, a una furia nocturna hembra…No seria capaz de reproducirse con ella porque había desarrollado un extraño sentimiento hacia otro ser, que le hacia sentirse muy bien en su interior, y para que mencionar el problema de su excitación, cosa que le ah llevado a hacer cosas muy vergonzosas, cabe agregar, intento hacer de todo para quitarse ese dolor que frecuentemente había estado teniendo en sus zonas bajas, había intentado aparearse con hoyos en los suelos, arboles huecos, entre fisuras de piedras, intento usar sus patas delanteras y otras cosas aun mas embarazosas que no le gustaría que yo mencionase.

Mochuelo Pov

"No puedo dejar que mi raza se extinga para siempre" Dejo ir un suspiro algo pesado mientras veo como un terrible terror hembra lleva alegremente un huevo y desaparece entre los arbustos.

"Como deseo poder encontrar a alguien que me ayude, alguien que me diga que puedo hacer, mi casta es la mas orgullosa de todos los dragones y es el orgullo de dioses y ahora todo eso, el linaje de mi especie recae en mi"

Normal Pov

El ser mitológico realizo un deseo en el fondo se su alma y corazón pidiendo a alguien que lo que lo ayudara, gruñendo a nada en especifico y mirando el bello reflejo del sol sobre el lago, tiro su deseo. Poco después una brisa veraniega cautivo sus sentidos aunque por un momento le pareció raro ya que estaban muy cerca del invierno y esas brisas no se sienten en esta isla.

Bajo su mirada hacia el suelo y empezó a pensar que podría hacer para mantener vivo su linaje y en el aprovechamiento, saciar esos dolores personales.

Un pequeño crujido alerto sus sentidos, giro su cabeza y se encontró con una figura encapuchada con una caperuza color gris.

-dragón, ven sígueme-le pidió aquella figura masculina.

Los dragones eran seres mágicos y solo por serlos podían detectar la magia a kilómetros de distancia lo curioso es que algo había en ese extraño humano que resaltaba la magia al redor de él.

-¿piensas venir?-le pregunto aquel humano.

Lo dudo por un instante pero el aura de magia blanca que irradiaba aquella persona le hacia sentir confianza y curiosidad por partes iguales. Así que opto por seguirle

Se adentraron en las profundidades del bosque, en completo silencio, Mochuelo no perdía detalle de lo que hacia aquel humano, ya que a pesar de todo era un completo desconocido, habían llegado hasta un lugar en el cual los arboles no dejaban pasar la luz del sol y una pequeña choza reposaba bajo la sobra e estos gigantescos arboles, lo que le llamo la atención era que la choza estaba cubierta por la misma aura mágica que llevaba el humano.

El desconocido entro primero, invitándolo a pasar con unas palabras gentiles y respetuosas, el dragón tomo mas confianza entro sin dudarlo una vez dentro pudo ver que en el centro de la choza había una caldera negra y en las paredes miles y miles de estanterías con frascos, pociones, libros e ingredientes extraños.

-Bueno veamos que tenemos aquí-dijo el chico examinado al Furia Nocturna-un grandioso y respetable dragón que acaba de pedir un deseo y por lo que veo eres el último Furia Nocturna-dijo el chico algo excitado pues aparentaba tener solamente unos 16 o 17 años.

Mochuelo solo se limito a arquear una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento del chico pero debía admitir que le resulto algo cruel que mencionara el problema de su especie.

-así que-dijo el humano poniéndose al otro lado de la olla-¿dime que es lo que deseas?-pregunto.

El furia nocturna solo gruño algo confundió.

-ahh por supuesto, que bruto soy, yo no hablo draconiano-dijo palmeándose la cabeza

Luego se dirijo a unos estantes y empezó a tomar varios frascos y posiciones, todas de distintos colores, formas y tamaños, volvió hacia la caldera y se dio cuenta de que olvido prender el fuego, pero igualmente no podría prenderlos por la cantidad de cosas frágiles que tenia en sus manos.

-¿me harías la atención por favor?-dijo señalándole con los ojos los leños que se encontraban debajo de la caldera

Mochuelo con una exhalación le prendió fuego a todos los leños sin dejar a ninguno sin haber sido quemado.

El chico empezó a tirar todos los frascos en el caldero y con un cucharon que hizo aparecer de una de las mangas de su caperuza empezó a batirlos.

-a ver toma un poquitito-le ofreció el extraño brebaje a la furia nocturna.

Con algo de desconfianza lamio solo la puntita del cucharon.

-¿y bien?-pregunto.

Mochuelo abrió su gran boca y el esperaba soltar un gruñido pero en vez de eso empezó a cacarear igual que una gallina.

-ahg ese frasco no era, debería ser este-dijo sacando uno que estaba en un estante cercano, tomo aquel frasco de color marrón oscuro y lo arrojo a la caldera, batió un poco y lo volvió a ofrecer.

Mochuelo repitió la operación pero esta vez con algo más de confianza.

Esta vez emitió un gran rugido de oso pardo, era tan fuerte que no podía controlarlo.

-oye-le reto el muchacho pegándole una suave palmadita en la nariz-no me rujas, porque no hablo osoñol-le dijo algo enojado.

El dragón se miro su nariz y la arrugo un poquito, luego volvió a ver al chico hechicero.

-si no ere ese frasco ni ese frasco, entonces es este-dijo señalando uno que estaba situado en el estante que estaba detrás del dragón, este era de color rosa así como lo había tomado lo arrojo a la caldera, batió y una vez mas le ofreció un poco al dragón.

Mochuelo esta vez lengüeteo todo el cucharon, abrió su bocaza y en vez de gruñir, rugir o cacarear esta vez salió con un profundo tono de voz masculino humano un "¿y ahora que?"

Mochuelo se llevo ambas patas delanteras a su hocico al escucharse hablar como un humano, estaba totalmente sorprendido, ¡podía hablar como los humanos!

-no te emociones que el efecto de la poción dura solamente unos minutos-le informo el chico viendo que el furia nocturna ya empezaba a hablar cualquier tontería.

Ese comentario hizo que el dragón centrara su atención en el chico que al parecer quería ayudarle.

-bueno, no te quedes ahí parado como un babotas y dime que es lo que quieres-le dijo el chico impacientemente

Mochuelo le empezó a explicar la situación en la que se encontraba, sobre sus repentinos deseos de aparearse, sus sentimientos a este ser que Mochuelo parecía querer, su preocupación sobre la extinción de su especie y también que buscaba una solución para no dejar que su raza desaparezca.

-bueno a ver-dijo el chico pensativo-encontrar una hembra de furia nocturna es imposible, e intentar aparearse con algún otro dragón no daría los resultados esperados-agrego con su mano en el mentón.

El chico se puso a pensar en alguna solución al problema del pobre Furia Nocturna y empezó a analizar situaciones que lo llevaran a tener una descendencia.

-¡lo tengo!-exclamo el humano chasqueando los dedos-un humano daría la hibridación perfecta de lo que tu necesitas lamentablemente tendrás que dejar de lado tus sentimientos, lo bueno es que no seria una raza pura de furias nocturnas pero se asemejaría bastante a tu apariencia física, poder, velocidad, y corazón-le explico-debes buscar a un humano, no importa su sexualidad, esta pócima el humano beberá y se podrán comunicar, elije bien, hermosa bestia debe ser alguien de corazón puro, alguien que no saque provecho de la situación y lo mas importante de todo, alguien que tu ames y el o ella te corresponda-le entrego la poción poniéndola en una ranura de la silla de montar de Mochuelo junto con una nota-vete de aquí que alguien se acerca y recuerda esta advertencia, si no amas a tu cónyuge y el o ella no te ama a ti desastrosas consecuencias pasaran, furias de dioses, tierra que arden, mares que sangran, y ragnarok si no se cumple esa condición-le advirtió tenebrosamente, luego en un chasquear de dedos la choza, la caldera y los estantes con las cosas de brujería desaparecieron en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Mochuelo!-escucho un grito a lo lejos que lo demandaba por su nombre ficticio-¡amigo ¿Dónde estas?!-el dragón sabia muy bien que se trataba de su mejor amigo Hipo, su jinete, aquel niño que poco se esperaba pero logro mucho.

-¿estas aquí amigo?-pregunto finalmente el pequeño vikingo topándose accidentalmente con su dragón-ooh aquí estas-dijo con una sonrisa por al fin haber encontrado a su dragón.

Mochuelo lo miro algo sorprendido y luego salto hacia él, lamiéndole toda la cara feliz de verlo acompañados con unos suaves ronroneos y caricias por parte del furia nocturna.

Hipo rio divertido por los actos de su amigo.

-yo también te extrañe-le dijo abrazándolo con mucho cariño por el cuello-estaba preocupado por ti creí que te habías ido con los demás dragones-le dijo sin soltar el abrazo.

Chimuelo en su defensa gruño amistosamente y le mostro la punta de su cola a su jinete.

-tienes razón, no podrías haberte ido sin mi-le dijo sonriendo el pequeño vikingo-ven vamos a casa, para ti te prepare un delicioso surtido de peces y para papá un cordero asado, por cierto va a querer matarme cuando se entere que me fui-le dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de montar de su dragón pero algo duro hizo presión cerca de su entrepierna no le dio mucha importancia y le dijo a su amigo que fueran a casa.

Mochuelo pensó que después de todo no iba a dejar de lado sus sentimientos porque al parecer y por capricho del destino las cosas le resultarían mas fáciles de lo que él pensaba.

*/*/*/*

Volaron hasta la aldea de Berck ya era bastante tarde y en la casa de Hipo un muy enojado Estoico lo esperaba con brazos cruzados y una buena reprimenda lista para salir de los labios del gran vikingo pero antes de que pudiera siquiera soltar palabra alguna Hipo se le adelanto.

-papá fue mi culpa el que llegáramos tarde, es que le permití a Mochuelo que vaya a despejarse un poco porque se sentía mal y al parecer se entretuvo con algo y tuve que ir a buscarlo, por favor no te enojes con el-dijo atropelladamente el menor.

-si ya me suponía que ibas a asumir toda la culpa-dijo el hombre con voz clamada-ve a dejar a tu dragón en la parte trasera de la casa, aliméntalo y luego sube a dormir-le ordeno con suavidad, al parecer el jefe de la aldea había tenido un día bastante largo.

Hipo agradeció que su padre no se haya mostrado tan duro esta vez, últimamente la aldea había tenido un par de problemas adicionales con la impostergable llegada del invierno, y por lo tanto la persona que mas ajetreos tendría es el cabecilla de la aldea ya que debía supervisar que cada trabajo este muy bien realizado.

Lo menos que podía hacer el mini vikingo era complacer esas tres órdenes sencillas, comenzó por dejar a Chimuelo en la parte trasera con un gigantesco tazón de peces para el solo y mientras el ser mágico comía, Hipo le quitaría la montura para que pudiese dormir más cómodo, mientras le quitaba la montura Hipo noto que traía algo en una ranura que el usaba para guardar cosas pequeñas, un frasquito de un liquido color rojo pasión envuelto con un papel que parecía tener algo escrito, hizo caso omiso a como su dragón pudo obtenerlo así que la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros. Luego de haber hecho esto se despidió de su dragón con un beso en la cabeza de Mochuelo y entro a su casa, subió las escaleras y entro en su habitación, al estar ahí se quito toda su ropa y la cambio por una mas cómoda para dormir, se sentó en el margen de su cama y se quito la prótesis de metal que tenia por pierna tomo el frasquito en su mano, que anteriormente tenia en su bolsillo, y desprendió la nota a la cual estaba adherida.

La nota decía lo siguiente:

"_si obtuviste esta poción es porque Mochuelo te entrego su corazón para poder confiarte un gran secreto de el mismo…Por favor ayúdalo estas palabras solo podrán leerlas alguien digna de su amor debes tomar esta poción para poder ayudarlo_

_Atte. León el bardo. Mago aprendiz."_

Hipo se sorprendió que su furia nocturna se haya topado con un mago y este le haya entregado una poción que aparentemente era inofensiva, como si lo hubiese invocado con su pensamiento su dragón acababa de entrar por la ventana, la cual había sufrido un par de modificaciones por Hipo para que a su dragón le resultara mas cómodo el entrar y salir de su hogar.

Al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de lo que quería el dragón ahí dentro del cuarto de Hipo.

-¿otra vez quieres dormir conmigo?-le pregunto el vikingo adivinando certeramente

Mochuelo ronroneo feliz y asintió rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-esta bien solo si me dices ¿Qué es esto?-le pregunto desde su cama mientras le mostraba el frasquito.

Mochuelo solo gruño en señal de haberse acordado de algo repentinamente e hizo unas muecas que parecía ser una señal de afirmación pero no lo eran, aun así Hipo entendió lo que su dragón quiso decirle.

-¿quieres que lo beba?-pregunto el humano con algo de desconfianza.

Mochuelo solo asintió a la vez que se acercaba hacia el aposento de su jinete.

Hipo dudo un segundo en hacerlo pero pensó que su amigo nunca le daría algo que le haga daño.

-esta bien confiare en ti-le dijo con seguridad mientras apoyaba la palma de su mano en la cabeza de su dragón que ye estaba lo bastante cerca y con los dientes sacaba el pequeño corcho de la boca del frasco, al abrirlo un aroma a cerezo cautivo el olfato de Hipo y también el de Chimuelo-hasta el fondo-anuncio Hipo.

Con los ojos cerrados y con rapidez bebió el contenido del frasco, su sabor le pareció altamente dulce y nada desagradable, hasta le había parecido delicioso. Al cabo de unos segundos una luz color azul cielo envolvió a Hipo y empezó a concentrarse en su estomago, específicamente hablando en su bajo vientre; el cuerpo di Hipo absorbió todo aquella luz dejando a ambos tanto jinete como dragón sorprendidos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto sorprendido Hipo.

_-no tengo idea pero ¡fue genial!-pensó Mochuelo emocionado._

-¿quien esta ahí?-pregunto algo asustado Hipo por la voz que acababa de escuchar, al decir eso Mochuelo se puso atento y se subió a la cama de su jinete y extendió las alas de forma protectora.

_-sea quien sea, el que este ahí no pienso dejar que te haga daño-pensó Mochuelo con sus sentidos en alto mientras le gruñía suavemente a la ventana_

-espera un segundo ¿Mochuelo?-dijo el humano a lo bajo puesto a que no quería despertar a su padre.

_-¿si?-dijo Mochuelo volviéndose hacia su humano sin bajarse del lugar de reposo y mirándolo como un cachorrito._

-puedo escucharte en mi mente-dijo Hipo sorprendido.

_-la poción que preparo el brujo era para que pudieras entenderme-dijo feliz Mochuelo._

-me esta hablando, mi dragón me esta hablando-dijo Hipo con un tic en el ojo.

_-no, espera no te desmayes-pensó Mochuelo rápidamente con un deje de preocupación._

Hipo intento mantener la calma, respiro profundo y dejo ir un suspiro largo y relajante.

-¿me podrías decir porque fuiste a pedirle a un brujo que te hiciera un poción para mi, para que pudiera entenderte?-le pregunto Hipo un poco mas clamado pero seguía algo alterado de que su dragón pudiese comunicarse directamente con el.

Mochuelo le conto todo, el porque se sentía tan mal y aislado de los demás dragones, en especial en esta época del año, los extraños pero agradables sentimientos que tenia cuando estaba cerca de Hipo, el miedo que tenia de ser el ultimo de su casta; lo que si obvió fue sobre sus problemillas sexuales.

Hipo por su parte trataba de asimilar y procesar toda la información… ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Su dragón le había dicho, indirectamente, que lo veía más que solo un amigo?

_-no te enojes conmigo por favor por sentirme tan bien contigo-le pidió el dragón haciéndole unos ojitos tiernos a su humano-pero es que no puedo evitarlo-le dijo esta vez dándole un suave mimo con su hocico en la mejilla derecha de Hipo._

Hipo aun no podía reaccionar estaba en un trance totalmente extraño… ¿que debía hacer o decir?

Continuara

¿Tiene alguna oportunidad este fic? Igualmente es un fic en donde van a participar mucho ustedes, porque no quiero dejarlos de lado y además seria como si me ayudaran a escribir lo que seria mi primer Toothcup

Porfis dejen comentarios =^.^=


	2. Comensando algo nuevo

Cambios internos.

Hipo aun no podía salir de su auto trance luego de haber escuchado a su dragón hablarle en su mente y por si eso fuera poco, se le había confesado.

_-¿que clase de broma es esta?-se pregunto mentalmente el joven vikingo._

_-no es ninguna broma, es magia blanca-le contesto Chimuelo aun esperando la respuesta de su jinete._

-¿Chimuelo? ¿Acaso puedes escuchar lo que pienso?-pregunto el humano.

_-al parecer si-le contesto-y tu puedes escuchar los míos._

Hipo empezó a reflexionar y a analizar repentinos recuerdos que vinieron a su mente, aquella vez que Chimuelo cuido de el cerca del arroyo cuando él se desmayo por haberse golpeado, esa linda tarde cuando el furia nocturna lo llevo a lo mas alto de las montañas "Draconianas" y se quedaron viendo el atardecer, o lo cariñoso que se ponía repentinamente Chimuelo luego de que el pequeño vikingo le hiciera cualquier buen gesto… Él sabía muy bien que su relación con su dragón era más que una amistad, no veía por qué no, su relación no cambiaria mucho ¿o si?

_-Hipo, este bien si dices que no, seguiremos siendo amigos o algo parecido-pensó el dragón con sus orejitas caídas._

El humano salió de su nube de pensamientos al oír la voz de su Furia Nocturna...Al parecer podía oír lo que pensaba, pero no ver lo que tenia en su mente.

-Chimuelo-le llamo Hipo sin pista alguna de sentimiento-acércate-le ordeno.

La bestia lentamente fue acercando su rostro hacia el de Hipo dejando una considerable distancia entre ellos.

-mas-le pidió Hipo con sus mejillas sonrosándose suavemente.

Chimuelo no pudo notar el rubor que se había colado en la cara de su jinete por la carencia de luz, pero tenia un buen presentimiento sobre todo esto, así que se continuo acercando hasta poder sentir la suave brisa del aliento de Hipo en sus labios.

Hipo acaricio con una mano bajo el mentón de su dragón, esa caricia había hecho ronronear suavemente al furia nocturna, con delicadeza el humano besó la punta de la nariz de Chimuelo, haciendo que este se estremeciera notablemente, el humano continuo besando a su hermosa bestia suavemente, acariciándolo esta vez con ambas manos.

Chimuelo de su parte empezó a relajarse y a disfrutar de los mimos que le proporcionaba su jinete, la cama era pequeña para ambos, pero ellos no eran dos, ahora eran uno, hasta el momento sus almas eran una.

Chimuelo alejó su rostro del de su jinete, y tomo a este con sus patas delanteras sacándolo de la cama, Hipo aun no tenia entendido que quería hacer su dragón, pero sabia muy bien que él nunca le haría daño, Chimuelo se recostó lateralmente sobre la cama del humano y al pequeño vikingo lo estrecho contra su pecho en un bello abrazo. Hipo ya había entendido lo que quería su dragón, esta vez quería dormir en serio con el, a su lado, o al menos abrazándolo, así que se acurruco bajo el ala de su dragón y le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo sentimiento que su bella bestia

_-¿estas cómodo?-le pregunto Chimuelo a la vez que dejaba que su cabeza cubriera la espalda del humano._

-me atrevería a decir que esta es la primera noche que duermo muy, muy cómodo y calentito-le contesto con una sonrisa y un suave mimo.

La membrana de las alas de Chimuelo mantenía el calor de Hipo alrededor de su cuerpo construyendo asi un abrazo térmico; en palabras mas resumidas, su ala era como una manta térmica, eso mantendría a Hipo caliente en las noches de invierno que se avecinaban sin dar tegua al tiempo.

Hipo pensó en que no seria nada malo mantener una relación con su dragón siempre y cuando permanezca entre ellos y sea su secreto.

-te quiero Chimuelo-le dijo Hipo con un deje de cansancio en su voz a la vez que estrechaba mas su abrazo.

_-yo también te quiero-le contesto-y no dejare que nunca nada malo te suceda- fue la respuesta del dragón a la vez que se cerraba sus ojos._

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

Chimuelo empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente esperando encontrarse con su jinete acurrucadito bajo su ala. Movió suavemente su pata y abrió los ojos instantáneamente al no encontrar a Hipo durmiendo a su lado.

Pero no tardo tanto en encontrarlo ya que el sonido de unas arcadas hizo que girara su mirada y encontrara a su jinete arrodillado en el suelo abrazando un balde de madera y mitad de su cabeza dentro de él.

Chimuelo instantáneamente se incorporo y se desplazo rápidamente al lado de Hipo.

-_¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto rápidamente el Furia Nocturna mentalmente mientras soltaba un gruñido suave que mostraba preocupación._

-no lo se –respondió Hipo sin soltar el balde-pero siento como si me hubieran obligado a comer carne podrida-agrego viendo burbujitas de colores sobre su cabeza.

Las pupilas de Chimuelo, su semblante se volvió serio, sin preocupación, pero aun así era una seriedad extraña en el, empezó a olfatear el ambiente, el piso, la cama en donde habían dormido juntos y luego se acercó a Hipo apresuradamente olfateándolo al inicio por la cabeza. Eso había animado al pequeño vikingo y se rio suavemente.

-Chimuelo ¿Qué haces?-pregunto entre una risita, el mareo empezó a desaparecer.

Pero el dragón no le contesto, siguió olfateando el cuello de su jinete, luego bajo hasta su pecho, y se detuvo en su abdomen, Chimuelo dilato las pupilas de sus ojos se sentó en sus cuartos traseros, y miro a Hipo con dulzura.

Al vikingo de poca vikingez (N/A: es una palara inventada) no le desagrado la mirada que su dragón le regalaba, pero si le intrigaba por qué había empezado a olfatearle como si no lo reconociera y luego de repente lo mira así, no es que tuviera nada en contra de que lo mirara así, le agradaba.

-¿Qué es lo que me sucede Chimuelo?-pregunto el humano abrazándose el abdomen para calmar los repentinos dolorcitos que le habían aparecido.

La habitación se ilumino por una tenue luz color purpura claro, tanto Hipo como su dragón miraron hacia la fuente de aquella luz y en un parpadeo desapareció.

Un rostro se puso en medio de ambas leyendas y miro curioso lo que ellos observan impresionados y para serse sincero a si mismo no entendía que veían con tanto asombro.

-Sé que no debería inmiscuirme entre ustedes dos pero… ¿Qué miran?-pregunto el brujo castaño buscando lo que veían ambos.

-¿no viste eso?-pregunto Hipo señalando donde antes estuvo la luz purpura.

-yo recién llego-anuncio sin dejar de mirar casi asombrado hacia el lugar que apuntaba el humano.

Entonces ambos se percataron del brujo que respondía al nombre de León (P: Lion), al verlo ambos se sobresaltaron aunque Hipo no pudo ir muy lejos ya que estaba sin su prótesis e hizo el amague de tropezarse, pero el furia nocturna se percato rápido del suceso y se tiro panza arriba antes de que el pelirrojo aterrizara salvándolo de un golpe.

Hipo miro a los ojos de su bella bestia y le dio un rápido beso para agradecerle sonrojándose en el acto.

-mmm veo que elegiste bien Furia Nocturna-anuncio alegre el brujo caminando rápidamente hacia el par.

Chimuelo solo estaba concentrado en ronronearle a su Hiccup y este le devolvía el amable gesto con suaves caricias.

El mago bardo empezó a inspeccionar a Hipo dando vueltas alrededor de ambos, miro su cuerpo y luego miro al dragón.

-Un alma sincera y bondadosa con un corazón alegre y generoso-dijo el brujo con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Chimuelo-pero algo débil y flacucho -esa última frase hizo enojar al vikingo.

Antes de que Hipo pudiese protestar, el mago bardo se fijo mejor en la mirada de Hipo y dijo algo que dejo tanto a jinete como a dragón boquiabiertos.

-mmm no pensé que la poción metamorfoseara de esta manera tu cuerpo, pero parece ser que será útil para el propósito que ansiaba tu dragón-declaro el mago bardo.

Siéndome sincero a mi mismo no veo ningún cambio externo en Hiccup, solo que su aroma corporal es mas agradable actualmente, me gusta, pero ahora que lo veo bien si se nota un pequeño cambio casi imperceptible, en su abdomen para ser exacto, pero sigue siendo mi Hiccup y yo lo quiero mucho no importa lo que lo cambie esa poción.

¿Acaso ese loco había dicho metamorfosear? Si mal no tengo entendido esa palabra es sinónimo a cambio... no creo que se refiera a cambios externos ya que no vi nada extraño cuando amanecí esta mañana solo un ligero dolor en mi…. ¡Oh Odín que demonios me hiso ese brujo chiflado!

-No…n-no entiendo-dije temeroso mientras intentaba sostener mis palabras-¿Cuál es el cambio en mi?-pregunte pero temía que la respuesta fuese algo malo o en su defecto algo que me perjudique a largo plazo.

-eso mi amigo tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo-declaro el mago brujo escapando de la incomoda situación-Chimuelo tienes hasta la tercera luna llena de los próximos tres meses, de lo contrario la poción perderá efecto, si llegas a cumplir lo que te propones el efecto de la poción será permanente-le advirtió el portador de magia-ah y por cierto deberías visitar las montañas Ureskijal, se dice que son muy acogedoras en invierno-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Hiccup con tono de voz sugerente mientras le depositaba en su mano un mapa con detalles pulcra y prolijamente escritos.

Luego de haber dicho esto el joven mago desapareció dejando dos pequeños puntos brillantes en el aire que luego de un par de segundos se desvanecieron.

La mañana fue pasando lentamente como Hiccup no tenia quehaceres para la mañana se dedico a volar con Chimuelo y a charlar mentalmente con el para intentar quitarle algún dato sobre lo que quiso decir el mago. Luego de haber estado ya literalmente dos horas volando no pudo sacarle información a su dragón, este lo evadía contestándole "ya lo sabrás" o "yo nunca haría algo que te dañe". Conformándose con esas respuestas el pelirrojo decidió que era hora de volver a la aldea para que empezara a preparar sus tareas para la tarde…En el camino se cruzaron con un Gronckle macho salvaje, aparentemente no representaba una amenaza, eso hasta que intento derribar a Hiccup de su Furia Nocturna dos veces.

-_¿Qué le sucede a ese Gronckle?-_pregunto mentalmente Hiccup mientras esquivaba por tercera vez a la gran bola de carne voladora.

Chimuelo sabia lo que le sucedía a aquel macho pero no podía decírselo a Hiccup… aun no.

_-Debe ser la falta de oxigeno-_Mintió Chimuelo mientras aumentaba la velocidad logrando así perder de vista a la amenaza.

Cuando estuvieron en tierra el furia nocturna empezó a revisar a su jinete preocupadamente desde arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, pero el pequeño vikingo no parecía herido, salvo un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla derecha.

Chimuelo se detuvo de inspeccionar súbitamente a su pequeño y delicado vikingo luego de oír un gruñido. Giro su cabeza y se encontró con un terrible terror mirando con sed de sangre a las leyendas.

Lo que sucedió después hiso que Hiccup tuviera serias sospechas de la poción y de las intenciones de su nuevo amante.

**Aquí viene lo que no quieren leer - CONTINUARA … igual lo puse xD**


End file.
